All Clouds Are Heaven
by He's So Amazing
Summary: An AU...A Squinoa. A boy is assigned a 'stupid' mission. A girl is saved by a man. How will those two events change the course of their lives?? R+R!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8....

Dedication: to Ashbear and EmeraldMage, because they are such nice people, good writers, and a funny all around type of gal!! 

Note: An AU.......

~*_All Clouds Are Heaven*~_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey, Squall!" Cid Kramer called to him from across the room. Squall looked from his desk, tired as hell.

"What!?" he called back. Another torturing day of work was abound and it was jumping all over him. His tired eyes looked at Cid with questions bouncing about them, such as 'Why the hell am I here?'.

"Come here." Cid told him as he motioned a hand for him to come closer. Squall staggered up and walked to his desk. This stagger he used every time a call was made to him from Mr. Kramer. He slowly did his famous stagger across the tiled floor. The light shined brightly off from the blazing light that came from the window. The trees blew quietly and whispered amongst each other as if betting on what type of insane assignment Cid had planned for him. Squall stopped in front of his desk.

"What now?" Squall asked as he slammed his hands down onto the desk and began to lean on them. Cid leaned back in his leather chair and looked him dead in the eye. That look was the sign of another horrendous assignment that Squall had to complete. It was most likely a life threatening one because of the smirk of confidence Cid gave off. 

"I have an assignment." Cid told him. Squall rolled his eyes. Of course it was an assignment. That part he had figured out about a minute ago when he called for him.

"And?" Squall beckoned him to go on. He didn't want the assignment, true, but he also wanted to get cracking so he could do other things such as sleep.

"and, you are to meet a Seifer Almasy at the Balamb Pier." he told him as he leaned forward once more. He placed his elbows on the desk and jutted his head forward like some kind of animal. This was frustrating to watch and to hear. Squall had hated the way he moved from the very first day and the way Squall had to ask him to keep going.

"Time?" Squall asked about to strangle the man. 

"anytime today." he told him calmly. Squall nodded, but it barely visible. He turned back around and headed for the door as fast as possible. Squall gripped the door handle and was about to turn when that same voice called back to him.

"Due be careful." Cid cautioned. Squall didn't know if he should thank him or punch him. It meant this was going to be dangerous, or this 'Seifer' person is dangerous. Squall just nodded. He quickly opened the door and stepped outside the office where his desk and that God awful man, Cid worked. Squall quickly slammed the door behind him and leaned back against it.

"I hate this." Squall miserably reminded himself depressingly.

********

Seifer tapped his foot with impatience. The dock of Balamb wasn't exactly full of people, mostly just Galbadian soldiers. An officer walked up to the impatient Seifer.

"Sir," the soldier began. Seifer gave a quizzical glance to the man and turned away. "We are going to have ask you to move." he told him. Seifer took his left hand and dragged it down to his side, where his gunblade rested. He began to drum it with his fingers. The soldier began to back away. Seifer began to drum faster and the soldier turned around on one heel and ran down the pier. Seifer smiled at his handy work. It was just to easy.

"You Seifer?" a husky voice asked from his left. Seifer spun around and gripped the hilt of the gunblade. He saw it was Squall and un did his grip on the handle.

"Yeah." he quickly responded. "You must be Squall." he said as he looked him up and down.

"So what is the assignment?" Squall asked wanting to get on with this conversation.

"Come with me." Seifer commanded as he walked to one of the army trucks. Squall followed obediently. 

*

The truck's double doors at the back swung open as Seifer entered. Squall followed cautiously as his eyes searched the vehicle. Seifer sat down and pulled a brief case out from behind him. Squall took his seat on the ground across from Seifer. Seifer quickly opened it and out sprang a hologram of the town of Balamb.

"Look here." Seifer commanded once more as he pointed to the east side of Balamb. "There is a gang there." Seifer told him. The blue florescent light shined brightly on Squall's face. Squall nodded with serious eyes. "I want you to take a package to the wrecked train on the other side of the tracks where the gang is located. Lay the package outside and ran for your life. The bomb should explode destroying the gang." he informed Squall. Squall nodded.

"So where is this package?" Squall asked impatiently. Seifer quickly closed the brief case and handed it to him.

"I plan on using the name of this case to my advantage, now go." Seifer told him with a small smirk on his face as he patted the brief case. Squall nodded, grabbed the brief case and left the truck.

"Be careful." Seifer told him.

"Does that mean you want me to be safe or just to be careful?" Seifer shrugged. Squall rolled his eyes and slammed the trunk doors. Squall turned away from the truck and began to walk for the train station.

*******

"Gimme your purse lady!" the robber told Rinoa as he shoved the gun into her temple.

"I told you!" she screamed. "I don't have a purse, look at me, do you see a purse!?" she wailed. The robber looked her up and down, no purse.

"Then give me some sort of item that can be pawned at some pawn shop!" he yelled. Rinoa rolled her eyes. She shoved her hand into her pocket and fished about. She pulled out a ring. She gasped. The robber smiled greedily.

"Please don't take this, I pulled it out by accident!" she pleaded. The robber looked around the dark alley way. He quickly snatched the ring from her. Rinoa's eyes immediatly watered up. So many memorys were rested on it. It was plain and ordinary, but just to much had gone about it. The robber quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her out of the alley way and onto the street. She landed with a thud and began to pick herself until she heard a honk from behind her. She quickly turned her head to the sound and found a small mini van racing towards her. She covered her face with her hands and waited for what was coming. She kept holding her position, but nothing came. She hesitently brought her head up and found a man holding a brief case in the hands that were rested on the hood of the car, he was standing directly in front of the car, stopping it from hitting her. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Thank you!" she wailed as she flung her arms around his neck. Squall quickly threw her off. Rinoa looked at him strangely. He began to walk to the side walk. "Hey!" she called to him. "Whats your name!?" she asked.

"Not important." he calmly stated.

"Well, I'm gonna keep tsgging along utnil you tell me!" she pratically threatened him.

"Whatever." he blandly responded........

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: How did you like it so far???????????? I hope it was good!!!!!!!!_

**R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
